Finding the Past
by that guy you know the one
Summary: Rogue finds a book with a clue to who Logan used to be. Read to find out who.
1. A Look in a Book

This idea came to me in a dream so I hope u like it I don't own any of the characters just the plot  
  
Chapter 1: A Look in a Book  
  
Rogue was bored. She had been sitting in the library looking through books for almost an hour now, but she couldn't find anyone she wanted to do her European History report on. Everyone else was doing his or hers on a king or a duchess or some royal person, not Rogue. She didn't want someone famous, she wanted someone infamous. So far though all she could find was Christopher Columbus this, Robin Hood that, no one that she liked. Then she saw it. The hair was long and he was a bit less rugged but the face was unmistakable. Logan was in a book about 19th century Europe. But something was wrong, under the picture was a caption that read "The most infamous murderer in Europe, Vanhelsing had no pattern to his victims. Most thought he was merely a fictional scape goat the police used for un-solved murder cases until he took the arm and stabbed an old man before tossing him out the main stain glass window of the Notre Dome." Rouge couldn't believe it. She had to show the professor.  
  
"Well this does seem to be our friend Logan, doesn't it." said Professor Charles Xavier as he looked at the picture. "We knew he is older than he looks, but to look exactly the same more than a century ago is astounding." Rogue looked up from the picture at Xavier. "Should we tell him what we found?" The Professor thought for a moment. "It might come as a shock to him, but he does want to know more about his past and if his origins are in Europe he would want to go there to uncover them."  
  
Logan was heading to the kitchen to raid the secret stash of beers he had hidden in prune juice bottles when the familiar voice in his head sounded. "Logan may I see you in my office." "Right away Professor." "Oh, and Logan I would appreciate it if you got rid of those beers when we are through." Damn telepaths. Logan thought as he turned around and headed down the hallway.  
  
Logan entered Xavier's office and found Rogue was waiting as well with some book. "Logan" the professor said "are you still curious about your past?" Logan looked at the man, then at Rogue. "What's this about Professor." "Well Rogue here found something that may interest you." With that Rogue stood up and opened the book to a page and turned it to show Logan. "Look at the picture." She said. He looked at the picture for a few seconds before a look of recognition hit his face. "That's me?" "Read the caption Logan. It says you were a murderer in Europe and that you even threw an old man out a window in the Notre Dome after you cut his arm off and stabbed him." Suddenly a wave of memories hit Logan like a sudden headache. "No, I didn't throw him and he wasn't an old man when he started falling." The professor leaned forward inquisitively. "What can you remember Logan." "Not much, just flashes. I see some guy. He's huge, at least 8 feet tall. We are talking. He is climbing around the rafters like a gorilla. Then we are fighting I cut off his arm and it shrinks and becomes old. Now we are on top of the building. He throws me off and I shoot him with something as I fall. It's a grappling hook. It goes through his chest and catches on his back. The rope attached catches and breaks my fall just feet from the ground. Then I am on the roof again and he is falling he turns into an old man as he falls and finally hits." The Professor asks, "Can you remember who he was Logan." "Just two names Jeckyl and Hyde." 


	2. A Request

I don't own any of these characters.............. yet muahahahahahahahahahaha

"Jeckyl. Are you sure Logan." asked the Professor. "That's the name I remember. Why do you ask." "Well Logan Dr. Jeckyl was the first doctor to experiment with mutation. If what you say is true it seems that he may have found a way to mutate artificially. I my self studied his work on mutation in animals and his opinion of the evil that naturally comes in man." "Are you sure cant remember anything else Logan" asked Rogue who had been sitting quietly this whole time. "Well there is one thing but it can't have anything to do with this." "I wouldn't count anything just yet Logan." Said the Professor. "Well I remember some connection to the Vatican, but why would a murderer have a connection to the Vatican." "Well maybe you should go and find out." Suggested Rogue.

As Logan was packing he heard a familiar voice from behind his back. "I vant to vwith you mien friend." "I don't know Kurt this is sorta a personal matter." "But mien friend, it has been my dream since I found god for myself to visit the Vatican and ask the Pope if he believes that mutants are from Satan or sent to help man by God." "Ok fine you can come but your going to need to find someway to conceal yourself." "Don't worry about that I have a new invention that ze Professor made me". Kurt reaches down to a watch he is wearing and presses a button. Suddenly he turns in to a Caucasian male with brunette hair and brown eyes. If it wasn't for his index and middle and then ring and pinky fingers sticking together he would look totally normal. "What the hell happened." "It is a holographic image inducer. Its not real but as long as nobody touches my skin and I keep my tail tucked away no one vill be ze viser." Logan zips his duffle bag and throws it over his shoulder. "Ok go get packed." Kurt pulls a suitcase out of the hallway "Already done."

I hope u are enjoying this story this is my first fanfic that I have actually written I have had many idea for them most from dreams and I would appreciate any and all reviews

p.s I hope u don't mind me putting in the halo watch from evelution


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: until I buy marvel or Warner Bros.

Since I have no clue how to speak Italian all Italian will be in English

As they got out of the taxi in front of their hotel in Rome Logan and Kurt noticed one thing about it. It was a dump.

"Who made the reservations?" asked Kurt still wearing his holo watch.

"Summers, said it was the closest hotel to the Vatican that didn't have anti-mutant policies." Replied Logan triple checking the address.

"Vell then we must make the best of it. We are on a noble quest. God will guide us."

They walk in to see the inside is just the same as the outside. At the desk was a middle aged Italian man with an eye patch.

"Excuse me. We have a reservation for a double." Logan said to the clerk.

"Excuse me" replied the clerk in Italian confused

_Damn_ thought Logan. _I didn't think about getting a translator._

"We have a reservation for a double." Said Kurt in perfect Italian.

"Ah yes, I have been expecting you. But first I must ask you about your standing on the mutant problem."

"We don't see it as a problem at all."

"Good" sighed the clerk relieved as he took off his eye patch to reveal a reptilian eye.

"I am glad you found you can shed your disguise my friend now I may shed mine." Said Kurt as he turned off his holo image.

"Excellent this way." Said the clerk motioning for them to fallow him.

K sry its short and the story is goin slow its gonna speed up in the next chap that I will write if I get reviews.


End file.
